Red and yellow
by jungcook
Summary: [Viñetas/Drabbles] A pesar del rechazo que recibían de todos por su relación, aún así... Seguiría amando a Flare. /LucyxFlare/ GL.
1. Red and Yellow

**M**i primer **F**ic del año… **U**n asco. :'v

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Red and yellow**

_«__No sueltes mi mano.__»_

Aunque nadie lo aceptará… Aun así, seguirían esforzándose.

Por más que la sociedad se los negará, ellas se querían, se amaban.

Odiaba esas miradas que recibían, le dolía saber que su padre tampoco lo aceptará, pero todo tenía una compensación, después de todo; esa cálida mano nunca le soltaría, o, al menos por este tiempo no.

Curvó sus labios y entró en su nuevo hogar.

―¡Estoy de vuelta!

―Bienvenida, Lucy―sonrió al rápido saludo y el repentino toque de sus labios, le correspondió alegre. Antes nunca había tenido esa bienvenida luego de un día de trabajo en la empresa ―. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ―asentí en respuesta y la abracé, desesperada de poder tocarla nuevamente, era solitario estar allí.

―Te amo, Flare. ―hundió su cabeza más, aspirando el aroma de aquel cabello rojo. Escuchó la peculiar risa de su pareja.

―También. ―al escuchar esa palabra, un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

Realmente, nunca se acostumbraría.

Se separó apenas un poco, depositando un beso en sus labios, las dos sonriendo contra sus labios al mismo tiempo.

Encontró el 'amor', ese sentimiento que siempre la habría defraudado, en la persona menos pensada. Nunca se había interesado en las mujeres, pero eso cambió cuando apareció Flare.

A pesar de cómo se mostraba con los demás, Flare nunca se fue como otras personas. Recordó las veces que trato de ayudarla con los problemas que tenía dentro de su familia… realmente, ella era muy amable.

Tal vez algún día, Flare la engañe, la traicione y lastimé, pero eso no importaba, por ahora.

Se juraron amor eterno en un jardín de estrellas… bueno, a pesar que estaban en una montaña, pero la vista era hermosa.

Realmente esperaba que aquel deseo se haga realidad, porqué… Amaba mucho a Flare Corona.

**#End.**


	2. I―Te conocí

**Te conocí**

_«Viendo la lluvia, observé que te encontrabas allí, sonriendo y bailando, tal como el sol en mi corazón»._

Nubes grises y negras se encontraban _volando _(por así decirlo), en el cielo. El sol no iluminaba como siempre, solamente siendo testigo de aquella tormenta que se asomaba, probablemente eléctrica.

A pesar de todo eso, tuviste que venir obligada a la preparatoria, porqué para tu padre aquello era lo primordial.

Como es normal, vinieron todos los estudiantes, con mala cara, pero lo hicieron ―, sus padres le han obligado, seguro―.

El profesor Gildarts entró al salón y tiró los libros en el escritorio, acomodándose en su asiento.

―Buenos días―exclamó, y respondimos igualmente, como de costumbre. Comenzó a buscar algo dentro del cajón, llamando mi atención. Cuando lo obtuvo lo admiró como el mismísimo tesoro más preciado del mundo―. Hoy… ―y aclarando su garganta, dijo lo siguiente―, hay intercambios de asiento.

Ante lo dicho, algunas personas gritaron de felicidad, otros de tristeza… Y luego estoy yo.

―Sí…

Qué simplemente le da lo mismo.

―Levántense por fila para agarrar sus papeles. ―todos asintieron y se levantaron ansiosos. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la mesa y suspiré cansada.

Luego de un tiempo ya pasado, la última fila ―qué es donde estoy yo― se dirigió a coger su papel. Deseé suerte y agarré mi papel… 26.

¡Genial, heh! Aunque da igual.

Busqué mi asiento y lo encontré, encontrándome que una chica pelirroja estaba al costado, contra la pared.

¿Cómo era su nombre…?

Ah, sí.

Flare Corona.

**#2 End.  
**

**E**xplicaré cómo va la cosa (8, escribiré viñetas sobre como **F**lare y **L**ucy llegaron a la situación de la anterior viñeta, en pareja y eso.

**F**airy **T**ail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	3. II― Conversaciones y sonrisas

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**[Drabble #III]**

**Conversaciones y sonrisas**

La campana sonó, dando inicio a las clases.

Sí, ya había pasado dos semanas desde los cambios de asiento. Estaba aburrida. Muy aburrida. Eso sentía hasta darse cuenta que no veía a su querido lápiz. ¿Dónde se escondió? Ugh, así no podía tomar apuntes. Frunció su ceño y comenzó a buscarlo de arriba a abajo, costado a costado y no sé le ocurría dónde más.

Hasta que su mente se iluminó. Levantó su mano.

―¡Profesor! ―llamó.

―¿Qué pasa, Lucy? ―contestó Gildarts.

―He perdido mi lápiz…

La clase se quedó callada de un momento a otro y eso la desconcertó.

Escuchó carraspear a alguien, era la pelirroja, Flare.

―¿No es el lápiz que tienes en tu mano, Lucy-san? ―se quedó con la boca entreabierta y fijó en su mano derecha.

Vaya, ahí estabas.

Mi cara se puso un poco roja de la vergüenza y me senté en la silla nuevamente. ―M–muchas gracias…

Todos se pusieron a reír, pero una risa dulce captó mi atención. Era una melodía, de esas que podías escuchar en una caja musical. _"Hermoso", _pensó. Volteó la cabeza para poder encontrar a la persona que reía de esa manera, la relajaba y le producía ganas de sonreír. Era una risa, como la de su madre, que la relajaba. Cerró sus ojos para concentrar más sus sentidos.

Y encontró a la persona.

Se sorprendió, pero a la misma vez no. Le sonrió a Flare y rió ella también, todos en a clase se quedaron callados al escucharme. Pero no me importó.

Dejó de reír al ver que la otra dejo también de hacerlo, y no se arrepintió, ya que vió una sonrisa deslumbrante en Flare.

Es hermosa.

―Flare Corona―susurré curvando los labios―. Es un lindo nombre. ―vi que la misma se avergonzó y sonrojó, provocándole una rara satisfacción.

Este día no había sido tan aburrido.

* * *

**L**amento mucho la tardanza :'v, pero no sabía que escribir en el drabble/viñeta. ¡El capítulo va dedicado con mucho jamor a mi **J**amoh! **T**e jamo. UuU

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
